uumuxfandomcom-20200214-history
2010-07-24: Welcome Home, Alex
Summary: Havok returns home to a familiar face and a new admirer Location:'' Xavier Courtyard '''Participants': Havok, Jean Grey, Nocturne Rating: PG It is, without exaggeration, a perfect summer day. The sky is a bright, brilliant blue and a few cottonball clouds, accompanied by a breeze, provide some relief from the heat of the sun. Almost every mutant child who is able to be outside is out and about on the grounds. They are engaged in games of tag, and hide-and-go seek, and basketball. Some kids are splashing in the pool in the back of the mansion. A group of girls has laid claim to one of the flower beds and are planting roses and pansies. Coming from the stables is Jean Grey, her long, red hair pulled up into a low bun at the nape of her neck. She's dressed fitted pants and knee-high riding boots, though as a concession to the heat, she's ditched the whole jacket-and-blouse combination in favor of a white tank top worn tucked into her pants. Tucked under one arm is a black riding helmet. She smells strongly of hay, horse, and the sun. The group of kids playing tag run around in circles; one of the little ones is using her as a shield from the chaser. One of the more 'stark' and obvious mutants now at the school, is TJ. Her likeness to her father, save her feminine curves and slighter height is no less than staggering. Though, more often than not, she prefers to wear her tail 'tucked in'. It allows her to remain fashionable, not that she's ashamed of her mutancy. It's just - she's also very much a girl. And she likes to wear fashionable clothing. She is striding out of the front of the school, wearing a grin, wide and impish. "Hey," she calls, waving towards Jean, cheerfully. Ahhh, a perfect summer day. Just the kind a certain blonde-haired Summers brother enjoys the most. Speaking of blonde-haired Summers brothers...it's his familiar Jeep that's been allowed through the gates and makes it's way down the driveway, finally coming to a halt just in front of the garage. It's towing a trailer that bears a sleek street motorcycle. Alex parks the car, sliding out of the open-cab and glancing around at all the activity with a grin. Yep, the place looks lively as ever, but after that little moment of nostalgia, he's headed in a beeline towards that particular redhead, slipping off the sunglasses he's wearing and tucking the stem into the collar of his shirt. Jean pauses, laughing as she's used as cover. "Hey, TJ!" She waves back, then shoos the kids off. "Watch out for the car," she calls after them, despite the fact that they are playing in the grass and away from the driveway. It's a guardian thing, really. Gesturing for TJ to follow, Jean makes a slight adjustment to her course and diverts towards the garage. Alex is met half-way, with a bright welcoming smile and open arms. "Alex! You're home!" The slender femme blue-elf whistles, sharply, towards Alex, "Well, they sure grow them handsome here, don't th-...," she pauses, then blinks, then blinks again, at Alex. "Well," she says, abruptly, grinning. "Things certainly do change, don't they?" This said more to herself. "Alex, right?" Even though she's not met the man, she seems to know him. "Scott's brother, if I remember correctly?" Talia looks back towards Jean, "You didn't tell me Alex was around. I thought I was somewhere else, for a moment. Almost didn't recognize him." "Looks that way." Alex replies to Jean with a bright smile, wrapping her in a tight squeeze for a moment, capping it with an affectionate peck on her cheek. "Good to be back, and doubly good to see you, Red." He releases her from the embrace, then turns his attention towards Talia, looking...mildly perplexed, "Sorry?" He does extend a hand, though, "Unless Kurt's changed a WHOLE lot more than I ever would have guessed...I'm going to have to go with guessing that he's been hiding his lovely sister from us all this time?" Jean hugs Alex back tightly, though lacking the buff physique of the younger Summers brother, her squeeze isn't nearly as tight. "Well, he wasn't around until two seconds ago," she replies to TJ, grinning. "Alex, this is Talia Wagner. TJ for short. TJ, you are correct. This is Alex Summers, Scott's kid brother." She gives Alex the most angelic look after the 'kid' tease. "Nooooo," says TJ, looking faintly amused. "Kurt is my dad." She twirls. "Can't you see the resemblance? I know it's a bit odd. But, I'm told I have his nose," she admits. "And my mother's good looks." Of course, she hasn't told anyone - besides Xavier, who her mother is, just yet. She adds for clarity to Alex, "I'm from another reality. Essentially, there are thousands upon thousands of alternate realities. Each connected by a thin tendril, to another. And sometimes, events in one reality can affect those in another. I was on a team that - tried to prevent that from happening, too much. And ended up stuck here." She shrugs, smiles, good naturedly, "So. Here I am." Alex shoots Jean a wry smirk at her comment and the beatific smile that accompanies it, but turns his attention back to TJ as she explains her circumstances. "Kurt's...daughter?" Alex blinks, but the further explanation does seem to register properly, "OK, yeah...I'm at least familiar with the idea of other realities. So that much makes sense." He smiles, "Well, regardless of where you're from, pleasure to meet you, Talia...TJ." He glances towards Jean and grins, "Does Kurt know? Because if not, I'm -totally- going to have my video camera ready for when he finds out..." He's teasing of course, but it's still an amusing thought. "Not yet," Jean replies, making a face. "He's not here, and... it doesn't seem right to tell him over the phone." She gives Alex a little telekinetic poke in the ribs. "You will do no such thing. When he does get back, I think it best if TJ and the Professor explain, without having all of us around to tease him." She pauses, then adds, "At least, at first. We can tease him later. Maybe throw a baby shower?" "So," wonders Talia, who does not, it would appear, have her father's caution for speaking the wrong words at the wrong time, "Are you seeing anyone special, Alex?" A small pause, "I'm really looking forward to seeing dad, when he comes back," she admits, to Jean, quietly. "Even if it's not him, it /is/ him. And I haven't seen him in - well, too long." A hesitant sort of smile, from the young woman. Her yellowed eyes slide back, curiously, to Alex. "Ooooh, a baby shower. -Great- idea." Alex notes conspiratorially to Jean, after rubbing at his side a bit from the TK-prodding. Of course, -then- TJ's next question hits him, causing a fluttering of lashes as he blinks several times, a mildly befuddled smile appearing on his face, "Seeing someone?" He shakes his head a bit, "Not unless I've been way more oblivious than usual" Jean looks amused at TJ's oh-so-subtle questioning, and Alex's reaction. "I can imagine, TJ," she remarks to the girl. "It must be very difficult for you, being surrounded by people you know, but who don't know you. Like reverse amnesia." "And speaking of people coming back..." Jean looks up at Alex, her brows arching. "What brings you back to the mainland? Not that I'm complaining, mind. I'm always happy to have you home, Alex, and I know Scott will be thrilled as well." She can't help it, Jean! Alex is cute! "Well," she advises to Alex, cheerfully, "From my experience with the Summer's brothers, you lot -are- pretty oblivious, at times," she teases. Then, much as Nightcrawler is prone to do, she eases herself into a squatting position that for most people, would be decidedly strenuous after a few minutes but, seems as natural as sitting in a chair for her, and Kurt. "It's good to have a home. And, as I told Charles, I'll be more than happy to help out, however I can." "Figures, I've known the girl all of two minutes and I'm already getting slammed for being related to Scott." Alex replies with no small amount of self-deprecating amusement. But he turns his attention to Jean and shrugs a shoulder, "Well...I finished up my Master's...and was a little sick of digging around Lava fields. Figured I'd take a break before I worry about any more schooling and...I guess it just felt right to come here." He laughs, rubbing the back of his neck a touch self-consciously, "Don't suppose there's an opening for an Earth Sciences teacher?" "Tsk," Jean wags a finger at Alex and TJ. "You leave Scott alone. He isn't oblivious, he just has a lot to deal with, all of the time. It's hard work, doing what he does. He has a lot on his mind; trust me, I know." She is quick to jump to his defense, naturally. The scolding complete, she smiles up at Alex. "We do, actually, have an opening for just that position." For a moment, she gets a sort of a far-away look in her eyes before she returns to the here and now. "The Professor says for you to get settled in, get something to eat, and then go see him." Turning to TJ, she arches her brows. "We'd be happy to find a position for you, too. Is there anything in particular you'd be interested in doing?" With an impish grin, TJ asks, "Do you need a Garage Band Teacher? I used to have the most -awesome- garage band, back home. We rocked it out, I tell you. Had the best name, too. The Butt Monkey's." Yes. The scary thing is, she seems absolutely serious. Alex nods to Jean, "Will do." He replies in regards to the Professor's instructions, offering no further comment in regards to his elder brother...not that any of his chiding is malicious. Then his attention turns back to TJ, "Garage Band? Sounds like fun. Dunno about formal classes, but I bet some of the kids would be all for something like that." He shrugs, "Anyway, I'd better go see if my old room is still available, or claim a new one." He reaches over and gives Jean's forearm a brief, friendly squeeze, and offers TJ a bright smile, "I'll see you two ladies again sooner or later I'm sure." He adds after a half moment, "Sooner if I'm lucky. Take care!" And with that, he's headed back to the Jeep to grab his bags, and head back into the house. Category:Logs